hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
Zoe and George
t''he relationship of Zoe Hart and George Tucker'' 'had started in the episode 'Pilot, when Zoe moves to ' Bluebell in Alabama ' to become a great and helpful doctor after having been fired from the hospital she worked at in New York. They first met because George helped her to find her new house. They became really good friends, even best friends very quickly. But they have also a mutual sexual attraction. Zoe fell in love with him really quickly almost in the beginning. George was also attracted to her, but it was complicated because he had already a girlfriend/fiancée, in the beginning of the series. But they became closer every day. They are always there for each other. Their romance almost prominent. George fell in love with her too. Although at first these two seemed destine in the series for each other, it seems they are becoming friends in a near platonic way now. Yes; at first they clearly had sexual tension, but now it's more like awkward residue left from their dramatic history. Season One In episode 18 of the first season, he realizes that Lemon had been cheating on him with one of his best friends In episode 19 of the first season, after finding about Lemon's affair, George decides to take a motorcycle trip to New Orleans. Zoe is invited to New Orleans as well and they subsequently share their first kiss. Also Zoe reveals that she is in love with him. George likes her too, however he also loves his fiancée so he can't be a couple with Zoe. (Destiny & Denial) In episode 20, George is forced to enter the annual Bluebell Battle competition with Lemon and the event didn't help anything. Zoe enters the competiton in the hopes to persuade George to choose her. However Lemon is determined to win the competition and prove to George that they are meant to be. George rescued Lemon and they briefly reconcile. (The Race & The Relationship) In episode 22, he makes every attempt to make the wedding a reality, but realizes that his heart is not there to marry Lemon. Just before the ceremony, George goes to the Breeland's and tells Lemon that they are breaking up and he was too scared to change his mind so he wanted to marry Lemon. However, he thought about it and he realized that he is really more in love with Zoe than with Lemon, (even if Lemon didn't cheat on him) he would have broken up with her for be with Zoe. After he broke up with Lemon and cancelled his wedding. He goes to Zoe's house and admits his feelings for her, then tells her that he broke up with Lemon for her because he is in love with her. He kisses her and says that they will talk about this later or tomorrow. (The Big Day) Season Two In the season premiere of season two, Zoe tells George that she can not be his rebound girl and he should find someone that he can connect with. She wants him to really choose her. She holds his place with a casual "friends with benefits" relationship with Wade. In episode 5, Walkin' After Midnight, Zoe discovers various odd occurrences happening around her house. She is later awaken by a sleepwalking George. Zoe decides to forego plans with Wade to help George. George sleep-walks to the party at the Rammer Jammer and calls Zoe his girlfriend. Zoe then takes George back to his boathouse. Wade is able to stop Zoe from kissing sleep-walking George. It is discovered that George still has feelings for Zoe. George is tasked to finding someone that he has legitimate connections to. George is able to find someone that fits the requirements in the form of Wade's ex-wife Tansy. In Where I Lead Me, Zoe breaks up with Wade due to him cheating on her. In Why Don't We Get Drunk?, George shows some jealousy when Jonah Breeland is able to go on dates with Zoe Hart. In The Kiss, George and Zoe decides to star in the town's Shakespeare play to convince the town that they are not together. They had to kiss in the play because of Tansy. She (Tansy) had a theory that since they both felt uncomfortable kissing that it meant they still had feelings. So they kiss. In On the Road Again, Zoe goes to George's place to apologize for her confession to him which lead to his break-up with Tansy, and George tells her their feelings for each other were just an illusion and it's Wade she truly has feelings for. Ended friends Notable episodes *Episode 1.01: They first met and became good friends. *Episode 1.19: They share their first kiss. *Episode 1.22: George admits to Zoe that he is in love with her. *Episode 2.16: Zoe Hart breaks up with Wade *Episode 2.18: George shows his jealousy Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships